


A walk at 2 am

by happiestwhenvkook



Category: taekook - Fandom, vkook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, taekook, vkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happiestwhenvkook/pseuds/happiestwhenvkook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kookie asked for a walk at 2 in the morning, and told Taetae that he misses him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A walk at 2 am

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from aff cause i just made an AO3 acc! ;P

Hyung

                                    Hmm?

I miss you :”(

                                    What’s wrong?

Let’s go out..

Please… :”(

                                    Okay, but where to? It’s

                                    past midnight and we have

                                    schedule at 6am tomorrow

let’s walk to  the

convenience store.

 

 

 

Less than 5 minutes after the conversation ends Jongguk and Taehyung are already on their way to the nearest Seven Eleven, side by side with shoulders bumping occasionally and fingers brushes, slow walks getting slower. They see each other every day almost every seconds especially during this hectic Run promotion. In fact, they just got home 3 hours ago from a photoshoot session, it goes without saying that all they needed right now is nothing much but a head on a pillow, and yet here they are strolling down empty streets at 2 in the morning. They see each other each second of the day and yet Jongguk tells Taehyung that he misses him.

At first Taehyung didn’t get it, but after some thought was put into Jongguk’s longing when he was putting on his oversized hoodie moments ago, maybe he actually gets it, he thought. Yes they were together all the time but rarely had their moments these past few days, weeks, or months perhaps. The realization saddens him.

 

“I miss you too Jonggukie.” He says breaking the silence between them as he took the makenae’s hand and intertwined their fingers so tight it would wet their palms in no time before kissing the knuckles of Jongguk’s hand.

 

Jongguk radiates his somewhat shy smile like he always does whenever Taehyung did these kind of things to him, showing his bunny teeth as he giggles.

 

“And I’m sorry too if I hadn’t given enough attention to you lately, I mean as in romantically.” Taehyung continued.

 

“Ahh.. no it’s not that, I just..” Jongguk couldn’t find any excuse or at least any valid reason to support his kind of sissy-ish behaviour tonight. They spent every moment together for goodness sake and with them being them, of course they play around just fine. Why is he bothering Taehyung in this odd freezing hour asking for a goddamn walk to buy a banana flavoured milk? Now Jongguk kind of regret doing this to his hyung and thought that Taehyung should have just ignored his message earlier.

 

“You what?” asked Taehyung, his eyes curiously staring at the other’s.

 

“Ugh.. I’m just greedy hyung, I want to be with you all the time even when we literally are together all the time, it’s still not enough for me. What kind of bullshit am I talking right now!” Jongguk releases his hand from Taehyung and covers his face instead.

 

He sighed.. “It is still not too late to get back to the dorm right now, we should sleep.” Said the troubled maknae.

 

Somehow this whole situation manage to bring a huge grin to Taehyung’s face.

“Aigoo, our maknae is such an adorable little shit when he’s miserable ain’t he?” Said Taehyung in between his giggles and smiley eyes. Jongguk is far more adorable than most adorable people in the planet without even trying, what more if he is in this state, the universe would agree with Kim Taehyug on this one.

 

He grabs Jongguk’s hand in a hurry and rushed to the dark alley nearby that lies not far in between two quiet buildings that he somehow manage to find where he later pinned the clueless maknae against the wall. Jongguk could see a smile that seemed more like a smirk on the edge of Taehyung’s mischievous lips under this limited rays of moonlight before their lips crashed, it literally crashed because Jongguk swears he could taste blood almost immediately.

 

“Ouch!” He grunts wrinkling his nose in pain, this is not something new. As far as he could remember, Taehyung had always been a clumsy kisser, so he just lick the blood off and proceed on devouring those kissable lips of his beloved hyung. Jongguk misses this.

 

Taehyung’s hand can’t seem to stop roaming on the beautiful outline of Jongguk’s neck, he also left small kisses there every time he takes a break from the maknae’s lips to let him catch a breath, and Jongguk can’t help but moan a little even when he tried his best not to because for the love of BigHit Entertainment they are in public area where any random pedestrian could bump into them and god knows what could lead from that but no, he can’t keep his moaning  down when Taehyung starts sliding his naughty hands under his shirt and boy don’t he know just the right thing to do with those skilful fingers.

 

“Hyung..” Jongguk breath out when he felt like Taehyung has been licking and sucking his neck for too long now.

“You’re going to leave a mark.” He reasoned, hands reaching out to cup Taehyung’s face and kiss him on the lips, softly this time.

 

“I don’t want to be scolded by that manager again.” He pouts, and under this bright moonlight, Taehyung never felt so lucky in his life to be given the privilege of witnessing such beautiful sight that is in front of him right now. He is not sure if it’s because of the high from their intense kiss or Jongguk is just damn beautiful because really, like seriously his eyes are sparkling, literally sparkling and it’s the most magical thing Taehyung have ever seen. It’s like seeing fireworks up close for the very first time, Jongguk is giving Taehyung those sorts of feeling at the moment.

 

“Hyung!”

“Uh, yeah? What did you say?” Taehyung is finally on earth again, hands still on Jongguk’s hips, his hands always rest well there.

 

“I said don’t leave marks or I’ll get a very pleasant lecture tomorrow by that one manager that I don’t know for what reason, seem to hate me so much!”

 

“What? How can a sane human being hates on you?! Jonggukie is the most adorable looking person on the face of earth!” Said Taehyung playfully while showing his boxy smile, he really meant what he said though. He then circles Jongguk’s shoulder with his arm, pulling him closer until there is no more distance between them, Taehyung loves making the younger flushed red and forgot all his worries and problems with his sweet kisses. He sometime believes that he possessed some kind of a super power for his ability of giving such impact on Jeon Jongguk. He can feel Jongguk’s smile in their kiss, and it is infectious.

 

Taehyung rests his forehead on the younger’s as he speaks to him with his low deep voice that can instantly melt Jongguk anywhere anytime. “Is this what is it all about Kookie?”

 

“Hm..?” Was all the maknae manage to response, eyes glued on the ground and cheeks as red as cherries. They have been together for quite some time and Jongguk is still a little embarrassing shyness mess whenever it involves Kim taehyung, deep voice and close ups.

 

“If the manager is really giving you such a hard time, I’ll talk with Namjoon hyung about it alright? He’ll know what to do. Of course I wish I could handle it myself for you like kick his butt or make his life suffer with non-stop torturous pranks or maybe threaten to hurt his family. That must’ve been really cool right? Hehehe but I wouldn’t do that because my mom didn’t raise me to be a thug but anyway I’ll talk to Namjoon hyung okay?”

 

Jongguk couldn’t help but laugh at his boyfriend’s adorable and nonsense way of sorting things out “I’d be really glad if you could kick his ass for me but oh well.” He shrugs and suddenly fishes out his phone from his pocket, just to check on time.

 

“It’s already 2:30!” he exclaimed.

 

“So? Want to get going already? Because I really feel like continuing where we left off.” Taehyung smiled devilishly, one hand sliding its way under Jongguk’s sweatpants while the other grabs on the maknae’s nice ass.

 

“Nope!” Jongguk snaps his Hyung’s hands away and pinches his cheeks for good. “I’m not making out with you in this shit place okay! Not a hooker.” Said Jongguk half laughing.

 

Before moving on with their journey to Seven Eleven, they somehow came up with an idea to role play some Street Fighter act because Taehyung said the place looked like one of the ‘venue option’ in the Street Fighter video game and Jongguk agrees and that’s how they waste another fifteen minutes on that dark alley getting into characters and managed to have six rounds of battle with Jongguk fighting as Ken and Taehyung as Chun-Li, he actually had put a lot of thinking into whether to become Ryu his favourite character or Chun-Li but Taehyung being Taehyung, of course he ended up with Chun-Li just so he could do the victory jump. Of course.

 

Jongguk came out from the convenience store with a banana flavoured drink on his hand, he had asked Taehyung if he wanted anything but Taehyung just shakes his head with a smile saying he is following a strict diet and shouldn’t consume anything sugary especially after 7pm but he did took a sip of the banana milk when Jongguk offered him some and he actually ended up drinking more than Jongguk while shamelessly declaring that he’ll start fresh tomorrow with his diet.

 

From a distance not so far away they can already see the building of their dorm and Taehyung could sense some sort of sadness radiating from his Jongguk because he is becoming less and less bubbly as they keep walking. So he held Jongguk’s hand in his and smile at him as the boy looked up on him in surprise.

 

“I don’t mind walking back to the store if you feel like having a Strawberry flavoured milk this time.” Said Taehyung as he pecks on Jongguk’s reddening cheeks. He however gets a playful punch to the stomach in return.

 

“Stop mocking me!” he pouts.

“What? I’m serious!” Taehyung is now laughing out loud poking the maknae’s cheek, he is seriously having fun mocking the poor affection deprived Jongguk.

 

“hahaha okay, okay I’ll stop..” Said Taehyung, he really is trying to stop laughing. He figured the best way is to caress Jongguk’s face with his thumbs and kiss him real sweet right there and then.

 

Jongguk’s huge eyes couldn’t get any wider upon receiving the sudden kiss, as much as he wanted to just close his eyes and let himself melt in the warmth of Taehyung’s kiss, he couldn’t. Unlike Taehyung, there is still some sense left in him telling him they’d fuck up big time if someone’s watching or even worse taking pictures and sell them to Dispatch.

 

“Hyung! We’re in… in the… middle of the….” He tried, and failed miserably.

 

“I really like you Jonggukie, and I love you.. So don’t ever get sad or unhappy, alright?” He said, sounding out of breath.

 

Jongguk felt like he just got awaken from a sweet dream. “Okay, okay but you shouldn’t do that hyung! What if someone caught us!” He punches Taehyung on the chest this time, and it isn’t a light one.

 

Taehyung puts on his charming smile and it always done its job well in getting Taehyung away with almost anything.

 

They’re walking hand in hand again and just before they get into their apartment building, Jonngguk stops to say something.

 

“Hyung, I didn’t ask you out tonight just to bitch about that stupid manager, I really just kinda…..miss….you, like I said. And I’m happy now, and probably can sleep very well too.” Jongguk smiled and Taehyung have lost count on how many times had he fallen for that bunny smile.

 

Jonnguk looks around for a second and when he’s convinced that there was no one else but them, he quickly plant a kiss on Taehyung lips before running towards the elevator leaving Taehyung speechless.

 

“Whoever gets into the dorm first is the winner!” he low key screamed.

“What?! Yah! Jeon Jongguk you cheater!!” Taehyung starts running in a heartbeat to catch that ridiculously adorable bunny-like human being.

**Author's Note:**

> it's a short one lol but i hope u like it :""p thanks for reading ^^


End file.
